Mobile devices, such as cell phones, personal digital assistants (“PDAs”), smart phones, and other similar devices, have increasingly been utilized to provide additional functionality beyond traditional voice communications. One component of enabling the mobile devices to support these additional functionalities includes installing software applications, such as wallet applications, on the mobile devices. Mobile device applications can facilitate a variety of services performed by or with the mobile devices, including payment applications (e.g., prepaid, credit, debit, etc.), loyalty or incentive applications, transportation payment applications, access control applications, entertainment applications, and the like. Given the sensitive nature of data that may be transmitted or communicated during the provision of a service, such as a payment service, authentication of information included in mobile device communications and/or the protection of data becomes critical. Accordingly, improved systems and methods for authenticating mobile device communications are desirable.
Additionally, service providers operating services associated with these applications, and thus providing the mobile device software applications, need to be able to interact with their customers regardless of the carrier network the customer uses for operating the mobile device. Accordingly, multiple service providers (e.g., card issuing banks, retailers, transit operators, etc.) need to load and manage applications (e.g., near field communication-based (“NFC-based”) applications, etc.) onto mobile devices supported by multiple mobile network operators. Sharing confidential information through large numbers of individual relationships (i.e., between one service provider and one mobile network operator) is inefficient, requiring complex integration by the service providers for each mobile network operator supported, and by the mobile network operators for each service provider installing applications. Accordingly, there exists a need for providing trusted service management functionality and integration between multiple service providers and multiple mobile network operators. Additionally, there exists a need for a trusted service management system to authenticate mobile device communications to validate messages generated by or communicated to third party service provider applications.